


Dancing Away with My Heart

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Looks like we have an escape artist on our hands.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Away with My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I already wanted to write this idea and then we learned what we did about our darling Felicity this week and it seemed even more fitting. Warning: you might need a trip to the dentist afterwards. Much love to **effie214** for unintentionally prompting me with it. 
> 
> Title stolen from the Lady Antebellum song of the same name.

“How much longer do we have to be here?”

“The band’s scheduled for at least another hour.” She sighs leaning against him, watching their guests mingle and laugh, argue over who should have won what auction. “And since we’re the hosts...”

“We can hardly disappear.” Groaning, he tugs at the sleeves of his jacket. “I don’t know, ‘Licity, we’ve gotten pretty good at making stealth exits...”

“That’s generally not at our own fundraisers.” Her elbow nudges his side pointedly. “Besides I don’t think you have entirely pure intentions.”

“I never claimed I did.”

Laughing, she shifts closer to him, smiling at the still fairly full room. The combination dinner - silent auction for Smoke Rises (the charity they’d set up shortly after regaining full control of Queen Consolidated) is still going strong hours after it started.

Which is great.

Any extra word of mouth to help the inner city schools is welcome, but...

She’s tired and wants out of these shoes and—

“I need to get this jacket off.” He pulls at the arms again and she has to stifle a laugh; billionaire Oliver Queen has an unlimited choice of clothing and somehow he manages to pull the one tux out of his closet that no longer fits correctly.

“I warned you those burgers were going to catch up with you eventually.”

“I wasn’t aware that caused weight gain in your biceps making your jacket to feel three times too small.”

Grinning, she lets her head fall against his shoulder. “We all can’t be _too_ in shape.”

“Mmm, I think your shape is just fine.” His hand rubs across her back, fingers stroking hard between her shoulder blades where he knows she’s been carrying tension all night. “More than fine, actually. Are you sure—”

The words die on his lips as he spots her.

Their daughter is perched on the landing, her little legs tucked up under her, blond hair wild from sleep.

“Looks like we have an escape artist on our hands.”      

“Hmmm?” She turns to where he’s looking, smiling as she spots Delia, who’s gazing in the complete opposite direction, watching Aunt Thea on the dance floor. “I wonder where she learned that.”

Shrugging, he laces their fingers together and starts pulling her through the crowd, the slight smile and lift to his otherwise tired body telling her all she needs to know.

“What am I going to do with the two of you?”

It’s muttered mostly under her breath, but he still catches it, flexes his fingers against hers as they make it to the steps.

Taking them two at a time, she stops on the uppermost step, gathering her skirt around her as she leans down, peeking around the railing. “Excuse me, did you happen to lose a slipper?”

“No, there are footies on my pajamas, remember?!” She gestures to her princess jammies, little jaw dropping as she realizes who she’s talking to. “I... I just needed a drink of water so I got out of bed and snuck past grandma cause, well, I’m big enough to reach the sink myself, but then I heard the music. And I just wanted to see you and daddy at the ball and I couldn’t find you at first, but there was this whole mountain of cake so I took a piece and—”

Chuckling, Oliver crouches down next to Felicity. “It’s fine, sweetie. Though next time you could get here a little earlier? Maybe pretend to not feel well so we have an excuse to leave.. .”

“Oliver!” Felicity levels a glare at him, the corner of her mouth twitching as her hand lands on his knee.

“Fine, no pretending to be sick, Lia. Now...” He leans forward, clasping her tiny hand in his. “I’d like to dance with the fairest princess here.”

Her hazel eyes go wide and she jumps up. “Yes!”

Laughing, he scoops her up, winking at Felicity as they start down the steps, pushing through the crowd once again to make their way to the edge of the makeshift dance floor.

Spotting a free table close by, Felicity leans against a chair, kicking her shoes off as Oliver does the same, letting Delia balance on his feet.

At this point of the night the band has switched to a slower tempo and she’s thankful for it as she watches him sway their daughter back and forth, grin plastered to his face as donors and attendees shout out how cute she is, tease him that they bet she didn’t have to pay over a hundred dollars for dinner.

There’s a swell in the music and he lifts her, twirling her in a circle before turning her small body upside down. She’s giggling, arms flailing, cheeks bright with joy as he rights her and her legs hook around his waist.

The whole thing makes Felicity grin, a level of happiness that she didn’t even know existed before these two crazy people became her life coursing through her.

She’s— _they’re_ —beyond lucky.

She knows it every day, but in this moment it seems particularly—

“Mom, c’mon! You, too!”

There’s a demand in Delia’s voice that’s entirely her father and Felicity can’t help but laugh as she pushes off the chair and crosses the floor, stepping into her husband’s arms.

Tucking a stray curl behind Delia’s ear, she kisses her forehead. “Ok, but not too long. I have to tuck the princess in before her bed turns into a pumpkin and then—” Her hand slips under Oliver’s jacket, fingers dancing over his ribs. “I have a date with the king...”


End file.
